The DETERMINATION of a True Hero
by CreeperCrusher03
Summary: Undyne has trained since she was little with Asgore. Her goal is to defeat Asgore, but she can't seem to do so. One day asgore teaches her how to beat him, and one day, she finally beats Asgore on a day of training. She goes through many challenges later on to capture a human that is brave and strong. Will she be able to defeat the human with her DETERMINATION? Read it find out.
1. 1 - Earning the Spear of Justice

**The DETERMINATION of a True Hero**

 **Introduction**

Once, I was told by Asgore, that long ago, the thing that kept him DETERMINED was the Legendary Orb. He said that it gave him power… to become powerful than normal monsters. Power that gave him his… DETERMINATION. His plan was to give it to all monsters, so they could become DETERMINED, but one day, he woke up, and looked at the shelf, but the artifact was gone…

 **Chapter One: Earning the Spear of Justice**

It was a new day. 12 o'clock in the morning, and I was in the middle of a fight with Asgore. NGAAAAAHHHHHH! I struck at him with all my might! But I could not land a single blow on him. After we were finished, he said,

"Good work today, Undyne."

I was annoyed because of the fact that I could not lay down a single blow on him, and even worse, he did not even fight back! I was so humiliated.

I went to bed after a long day of training. I thought about ideas how to get at least one strike on Asgore that night, but I could not thing of how. I had trouble sleeping that night, and I was up for like 3 hours before I could finally fall asleep.

The Next Day…

I woke up feeling ready for training. I went to training and was ready to fight with Asgore again, hoping that I could get a hit on him. After a longer than usual battle with him, I still could not get a single blow on him. Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy…

"Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?"

I said yes and from then on he trained me. he gave me a staff to fight with and taught me how to swing it and use it correctly.

After many days of training with Asgore, he let me use a spear on him, and I really liked the spear better than the stick. So I used the spear on him, while he used his red trident. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down when I was about 10. I felt… bad. But he was beaming. I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. After that, he kept training me, and I became better and better as he taught me more skills every day!

Author's Note: Hey there! Thanks for reading my fan fiction. Make sure to check out my other stories, and if you like them, make sure to follow me so you can get notified when I make a new chapter, and if you really like them, make sure to favorite me! Also, please leave a review, as it will help me out a lot! Thanks!

-Creeper


	2. 2 - The Beginning of DETERMINATION

On one day of training, I felt really… weak, unready for training. I was not ready to go to training, but I went anyway because I wanted to get better and go every day no matter what. I went to training, and I brought my blue glowing spear that he gave me. He told me that an old human friend of his used to use a spear just like the one he gave me. I walked into the training area, and while he usually sits in his garden watering his golden flowers, today was different. He was standing in the training room ready with a big smile on his face, and he had his weapon equipped and ready to strike.

"Good morning, Undyne," he said, "would you like a cup of tea?"

"Nah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Then shall we begin?"

"Yeah… sure."

This was not very usual for him to be this way. He was so formal, and I was going to ask why, but I knew it would be best not to, because I didn't want to be rude.

Asgore turned around and snapped his fingers fiercely, and in an instant, two Royal Guards came and stood beside him in an orderly fashion. Then, they took their spears and pointed them toward me. Then Asgore said the word that he always says to begin a battle.

"BEGIN."

NGAAAAAHHHHH! I jumped over them with full force and threw my spear at one of them. Seeing this happen, the other Royal Guard ran up to me. I could feel his feet rumbling the ground. The rumbling became stronger and stronger until finally I could sense that he was close behind me, so I jumped up and over him, and kicked him in the back. Now he was on the ground panting. While I had the chance, I held my spear up to his neck. Asgore then turned around and blew one big fireball at me.

I could feel the heat as it approached, so I stepped on the Royal Guard's chest plate, that I held the spear up to, so he would not escape. I then turned around with my spear and centered it with the fireball. I stood sideways, and the spear split the fireball. It was aimed right at my face, so when it split, I could feel the heat and wind fly past my face. The fireball slashed off a piece of my hair, and my hair flew into my face so I swooshed it to the side.

All the sudden, Asgore pulled out his trident, and approached me. He then gave it to me when I expected him to strike at me. As I held it, it seemed to glow and warmth struck through my body. The hair that he burned off with the fireball then reappeared. Its like my body just… regenerated, and I felt powerful again.

"What is this feeling, Asgore?" I asked.

"It is called DETERMINATION, and you are made up of it, Undyne."

That was the first time I heard that word, and with it, I became stronger.


	3. 3 - The Legendary Artifact

Finally, after an intense day of training, Asgore finally let me leave. I really broke a sweat, fuhuhuhu! By the time we were done, I knocked down Asgore, holding the trident to his face. I felt bad for doing it because… you know. ASGORE IS THE KING OF MONSTERS! And boy you don't want to mess with the king of the Underground. I walked home tired, and panting. My mouth was full of spit. As I walked home, I stopped by waterfall to cool off, but then I heard something from the bushes near the piano room.

I slowly got out of the water, and went through the bushes. I pulled out my spear ready to fight. I was pretty sure that it would be a human that I would seek, because of the time. No monsters have ever wondered around this late of time. I saw something sticking out from the corner in the distance. It looked like a knife to me. A white sharp knife that had spikes on it. I ran into the piano room, as I saw a door shut. I tried to get through by breaking the wall with my spear, but when I hit it, I didn't even make a scratch.

"NGAAAAHHHH! Human! If you are in there, then give up your soul now… or I will tear it out of your body whole!" I said… but nobody came.

I then thought about a lullaby that Asgore once played on a music box of his.

I ran to the piano, and held my spear the direction of the note I wanted to play.

 **• ^ • v v**

The door then opened. I walked through and held my spear fiercely.

"NGAAAAAHHHHH!" I said as I walked through the door.

I saw a red glowing orb. I read the words under it.

"The Legendary Artifact."

No way. Could this be the orb that Asgore has been looking for the past 23 years? I put my spear away and slowly approached the orb, forgetting about the human I was trying to get in the first place.

Now my hands were only an inch away from the orb. But then a dog jumped on the orb and absorbed it.

"No!" I said.

I pulled out my spear and tried to block it from getting away, but it was too fast! I jumped at it with all my might and was about to strike at it, but then I recognized the tail of the dog.

That was the thing that looked like the spiked knife earlier! Turns out that it was just a white tail of a dog. By the time I finished thinking about the tail, he already got away. I've never seen that dog before. If only I approached the orb faster! I read under the words,

"The Legendary Artifact."

It said something that changed everything.

"The Legendary Toy of Toby the Dog."

All of that effort I put into trying to get that orb… turns out it was just a dog toy. I went home even more tired now. I finally got some sleep, but then I heard foot steps and strange noises in my head.

It was so late that I knew this could not be the dog. I tried to get up and reach for my spear on my weapon rack, but I was so sore that I just couldn't. I thought about DETERMINATION, but at this point, I realized that it was just going on inside my head. I laid back down in my bed and fell asleep.


	4. 4 - Becoming Head of the Royal Guard

**2 Years Later…**

"Undyne. You are the most DETERMINED of the Royal Guard. You are the future of humans and monsters. On this day… you will become head of the Royal Guard. I believe in you Undyne. I no longer can train with you from now on. Undyne, do you accept this power? This DETERMINATION?" said Asgore.

"Yes." I said.

"Well then, from now on, you are on your own. Remember, you are the future of humans and monsters. Undyne! Stay Determined!"

"I will, Asgore!" I said excitedly.

I had 01 and 02 with me. I saw someone arguing with a skeleton.

I stood in-between them and said, "NGAAAHHHH! Nobody argue or I will be forced to end it! Back away from the skeleton! Then the monster backed off, and a kid came by.

"Yo, Undyne! You are sooo cool! Can I help you fight?"

I dragged him away and said, "No, it is too hard for you. Stay away from danger."

"But… but… I wanna help!"

Then I walked away from him. I got back to my house, and when I was at the door, I heard footsteps. I turned around and pointed my spear where I heard the footsteps. It took me about a second to realize… it was the skeleton from before.


	5. 5 - Meeting Papyrus

"HELLO UNDYNE! THANKS FOR SAVING ME FROM THAT MEAN MONSTER. I WAS WONDERING… AHEM… IF I COULD BECOME A ROYAL GUARD TOO," said the skeleton.

"No," I said, walking away and shutting my door on him.

"WAIT! UNDYNE, I CAN HELP! PLEASE! CAN I COME IN YOUR HOUSE TO TALK? I BEG YOU!"

I ignored it and went into the kitchen and sat. 01 and 02 blocked him, with their spears, from being able to come in.

"Bro, thats a bummer for you. We like… can't let you pass and all," said 01 and 02.

"BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! THE UHHH… GREAT PAPYRUS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. PLEASE, UNDYNE!"

"It is midnight, 'Uhhh Great Papyrus,' you shouldn't be here." I said.

I then went to sleep, and it was silent, so I was pretty sure that Papyrus left.

I woke up the next morning and suited up for another day of Royal Guard duty. When I opened the door, I saw Papyrus still sitting there.

"GOOD MORNING, UNDYNE. SO… I SEE YOU HAVE DECIDED THAT I AM WORTHY OF ROYAL GUARD, EH?"

 _(Man… It takes dedication to stand there so long)._

"Alright, Papyrus. I will give you warrior training."

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU UNDYNE! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!"

"First thing's first. NGAAAAHHHH! Gear up! Take these clothes, and cherish them!"

"WOWIE! IT EVEN COMES WITH A CAPE!"

"Meet me in my kitchen."

Then we both walked into the kitchen. I didn't exactly train him to fight, yet… instead, I gave him cooking lessons, because he seemed way too sweet to be able to fight.

"Take these tomatoes and slice them with all of your might!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET MY NEW CAPE DIR-"

"Harder! Faster! NGAAAAHHHH! Hit it with all of our might Papyrus!"

"OKAY!"

Then he chopped the fruits, but they did not cut.

"Here, let me do it! NGAAAAHHHHH!"

I hit it with my spear and it splattered all over me and Papyrus.

"Uhh… I'll clean this up later. I think that is it for today Papyrus."

"OKIE! THANK YOU, UNDYNE. NYEHEHEHEHE! EHE! HEHEHE!"

Then, Papyrus left happy, but before he did, I stopped him.

"Wait, Papyrus!"

"YES?"

"Be on duty… and if you ever find a human, capture them and bring them to me."

"O…OKAY, UNDYNE. ANYTHING YOU SAY!"

He then walked out the door, smiling. After he left, I cleaned up the tomato mess I made, but while I did, I could here Asgore's voice in my head saying,

"Undyne, with the seventh soul, I can finally become a god and destroy the barrier. If you find a human, defeat them and bring me their soul. Remember, stay DETERMINED."

It echoed all around me strangely. Then my door opened.

"HEY, UNDYNE! I HEARD A FLOWER TELLING ME ENCOURAGING THINGS LIKE, 'WITH DETERMINATION, YOU CAN DO ANYTHING.' PRETTY STRANGE HUH? WELL… SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

The door shut. It was silent.


	6. 6 - The Beginning of the Human

**7 Days Later…**

"GOOD MORNING, UNDYNE. I'M READY FOR ANOTHER DAY OF 'WARRIOR TRAINING'." said Papyrus.

"Welcome back! Now, lets get down to business. NGAAAAAHHHHH! Take these tomatoes, and slam them in that pot!" I said.

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN! NYEHEHEHE!"

Then Papyrus put the tomatoes in the pot, weakly

"NGAAAHHH! Harder than that!"

I then smashed the food with my spear as it splashed all over

Then I turned the heat on "Extreme High," and stirred, more, and more.

"Well… that's it for today, I guess. By the way, have you seen a human yet?" I said.

"NO UNDYNE, BUT I WILL… SOON!" he said.

Papyrus stood near the exit of the ruins waiting for a human. The human exited the ruins and walked across to the bridge. A skeleton approached the human.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." said the skeleton.

The human turns around and shakes the skeletons hand, but is tricked by a whoopee cushion. *Fart Noise*.

"Heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you're a human, right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But… y know… I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus… he's a human-hunting FANATIC. Hey, actually, i think that's him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone. Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

 **1 Hour Later…**

The human walks through the town, and then through the trail to get to Waterfall, and finds Papyrus again.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE… THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU… LONELY HUMAN… WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR… … NO… NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER… OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

The fight begins.

*Papyrus blocks the way!

The human flirts with Papyrus.

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" said Papyrus.

"I can make spaghetti," said the human.

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU? LET'S DATE L-LATER!"

Papyrus uses his bone attack, and other attacks.

 **5 Minutes Later of Fighting…**

"WELL…! *HUFF* IT'S CLEAR YOU CAN'T! *HUFF* DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."

Papyrus spares the human, and the human spares Papyrus. Then the battle ends.

"NYOO HOO HOO… I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU… UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD… AND… MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

The human says, "Let's be friends."

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME? WELL THEN… I GUESS… I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE… AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS… WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT… EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL. … LIKE YOU! THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU… TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS… THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS… HE IS… WELL… HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY… 'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR… CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus walks away happily, but at the same time, sad. After the fight, he called me and told me that he found a human.


	7. 7 - The Hunt for the Human

Someone walked up behind me. I could sense it. I felt their feet rumble the ground.

"H… HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT… UHHH… REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER… … HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y- YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! …WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM…? W-W-WELL… NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END… I FAILED… W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF… BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE… YOU SEE… … … I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." said Papyrus.

I grew angry about this. This is why I can never let Papyrus join the Royal Guard. He is too nice to everyone. After Papyrus left, I heard footsteps in the grass.

"NGAAAHHHH! Human, I know you are out there! I will get you." I said.

It was silent for a while. I held my spear in fighting position for a moment, but then I put it back, because I didn't see anything. I turned around and went into the shadows. Little did the human know, but I followed them where they went after they came out of the bushes. Once they got to this one point, I surprised the human and threw a spear at them. Then I threw many more at them until they got to the bushes. They were trapped now! I went in the bushes and held out my hand in the air, and grabbed them by the head, but when I picked the human up, I realized it was not the human.

It was a yellow monster. He smiled at me strangely. I put him back down, turned around, and walked away. As I walked away, I saw the human come out of the bushes, so I followed them.

After a long while, they stopped, so I hid, then I threw a few spears up from under them, hoping that I would get them. I repeated this for a while, until they were cornered with nowhere to go. I threw three final spears up, and then they came back down and cut the platform they were on. They fell so far that I could not see them by the time they landed. I was pretty sure they were done for it this time. After a while, I went where I knew they had fallen. The garbage dump. I followed their footsteps for a while, until I finally cornered them again. This time I was sure to have them. They had nowhere to go. It was dark for a minute, but then it lightened up. The human looked behind her and saw me standing right in front of her.

I slowly approached, until I was about three meters away from them.

"Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King ASGORE Dreemurr… … will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity… And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. … Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul… Or I'll tear it from your body." I said.

I got in fighting position and charged at the human. The fight was about to begin, but then that same monster that I pulled out of the bushes before came out of the bushes to the side of me and the human and said,

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!" he said. Then he looked at the human, back to me, and then at the human again, and said, "YO! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!"

I was so close to killing the human!

"… wait. Who's she fighting?" said the monster, known as Monster Kid.

Another failure. I put my spear away, grabbed him by the face, and dragged him away from the human.

"H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" said Monster Kid.

"No, I won't. But listen. Stay away from that human." I said dragging him to the corner.

He ran towards the human again, after we talked.

"Wait!" I said.

But he was too fast. I saw him run toward the bridge, so I followed him.

"Yo!" he said.

I stood peaking out from the side of the wall.

"Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but… I wanna ask you something. … Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before… Umm… Yo… You're human, right? Haha. Man! I knew it! … well, I know it now, I mean… Undyne told me, um, 'stay away from that human.' So, like, ummm… I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?"

"No," said the human.

"Yo, what? So I have to do it? Here goes nothing… Yo, I… I hate your guts. … Man, I… I'm such a turd. I'm… I'm gonna go home now." he said.

Monster Kid slips off the bridge on the way back, and hangs on with two hands. His grip loosens.

"Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!"

I did not notice that he slipped because I was focused on the human. I slowly went across the bridge. The human came toward me. I was confused… I thought they were going to run away. The human reached for Monster Kid's hand and pulled him up. I approached the human. Monster Kid Smiled at the human.

"Y… y… yo… dude… If… If y-you wanna hurt my friend… You're gonna have to get through me, first," he said.

The bridge was small, and I couldn't just fly past him to get to the human, so I backed off and went away. Meanwhile… later on, while the human was not looking I went to the exit of Waterfall and blocked it, so the human would not escape. It was now silent.


	8. 8 - Spear of Justice

The human approached the exit. I repeated the words I said earlier.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago… … No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I take my helmet off and turn around to face the human. My eye flashes yellow with DETERMINATION.

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool… … with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!" I said.

The human took four steps forward, and I began the battle.

"That's it, then… ! No more running away! HERE I COME!"

I jumped down the mountain at full force with my spear aimed straight for the human. The battle begins.

I flashed my spear over the humans soul, then it turned green.

"En guard!" I said

Now I was pumped. The first thing the human did was check my stats. I expected them to fight.

"As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on."

They dodged the first attack, but I went easy on them. The human then told me they didn't want to fight. I did nothing back after hearing that.

"Not bad! Then how about THIS!?" I said.

I gave them a little harder attack, but not too hard, because I wanted to be fair, then the human spared me.

"For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending."

Then I did another attack. Each attack became harder every time. The human then challenged me and told me that my attacks were too easy, so I sped the attacks up just enough to where I hit the human.

"And now, sunlight is just within our reach!"

I tower threateningly. The human spares me again. Then, I attack.

"I won't let you snatch it away from us!"

They spare me again. I get annoyed by this.

"NGAHHH! Enough warming up!"

I make my attacks a lot harder now. The human gets hit 3 times. I bounce impatiently now. The human flees from the fight. It took me a second to realize. I ran after them. They were heading to Hotland through the exit. I jumped over them and blocked them from getting past with my spear.

"You won't get away from me this time!" I said, fiercely.

I attack. They spare me again.

"Honestly, I'm doing you a favor…"

I attack again. I think of my friends and pound the ground with my fists. The human spares me once again.

"No human has EVER made it past ASGORE!

I did a confusing attack. I flash a menacing smile at the human. The human spares me once again. I flip my spear impatiently.

"So STOP being so resilient!"

The human fled from me again, but this time I reacted more quick than last time. I jumped for them and hit them with my spear. The battle resumed.

"You've escaped from me for the LAST time!"

I attack. The human spared me again. Why? Why would anyone spare me when I am trying to kill them? I made my attacks easier after the battle resumed. I hold my fists in front of me and shake my head.

"I see now what she meant by that!"

I didn't get a single hit on the last attack, so I harden my attacks again. I bounce impatiently. The human kept sparing me. I threw another attack and made it really hard, then I draw my finger across my neck.

"DETERMINED to end this RIGHT NOW!"

I hold my fist in front of me and shake my head again. The human continues to spare me.

"…RIGHT…NOW!"

I threw a supreme attack at the human. They get hit about five times. I suplex a huge boulder, just because I can. Now I'm angry.

"NGAHHH! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

I speed up my attacks twice as much as before. The humans health lowers. The human then flees. They started to run, but then their phone rang. It slowed them down, so I caught up to them a lot.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING… YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" said Papyrus over the phone. Click…

I did not focus on who they were talking to, but it sounded kind of like Papyrus. I wondered if they became friends. The human then hanged up, and not knowing how fast I caught up to them, I got close enough to stop them. The battle continues.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" I said.

This was the angriest I've ever been! I attack.

"NGAHHH! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

They fled again. I followed them, but I started getting tired and hot. They went into Hotland, where I can't be for long. I walk across the bridge.

"Armor… so… hot… But I can't… Give up…"

I take six steps toward them. I collapse. For a moment, it was silent, but then I felt water pour on to my head. I slowly get up again. I saw that it was the human that poured the water on me. I obviously lost, so I walk away, and go back to my house. I sleep for a bit, then I here a knock…


	9. 9 - Becoming Friends With the Human

"OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS! OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME! PSST. MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS! SHE LOVES THESE!" he said.

I leap to the door, and open it. It was Papyrus.

"Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?" I said.

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

I looked at them and said,

"Hi, I don't think we've…"

It took me a moment to realize… It was the human.

"… …" I said.

"…" Papyrus said.

"Why don't. You two. Come in?" I said.

I walked in. I was a bit shocked for the moment.

"HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU ON THEIR OWN!"

"Uhhh… thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others.

I opened my "bone collecting" drawer and put it in. This was my 27th… and… they aren't very useful… to me.

"So are we ready to start?"

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!"

Papyrus all the sudden jumped through my window running out. Me and the human both looked at him. This is the third time he did that, but I didn't really care. After all, it is just a window. The only bad part is that I have to clean up the broken glass shards outside. Now it was just me and the human. We looked back at each other.

"… So why are YOU here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?" I said angrily.

"No," said the human.

Now I was curious.

"Then why are you here? … Wait, I get it. You think that I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? Right?"

"Yes." said the human.

"Really? How delightful! I accept! Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship! Fuhuhuhuhu! …NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU!? If you weren't my houseguest, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house!" I said.

Then I saw Papyrus in the corner of my eye. He came and looked through the window. I hoped that he didn't hear what I said, but I assume he did…

"DANG! WHAT A SHAME… I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS… I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." he said.

I felt kind of bad… BUT, only because of what Papyrus said. It's not like I liked the human. I was sort of confused also, fuhuhuhu. What did he mean by challenge?

"CHALLENGE!? What!? Papyrus! Wait a second… ! Darn-it! He thinks I can't be friends with YOU!? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I'll show him! Listen up, human. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be… BESTIES. I'll make you like me so much… You won't be able to think of anyone else! Fuhuhuhu! It's the PERFECT REVENGE! … Why don't you have a seat?"

I was definitely up to the challenge now! The human goes up to the window before sitting down. That reminded me…

"I can't believe he leapt through the window like that. Normally he NAILS the landing."

Then, the human sits down.

"Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink."

I grabbed some drinks from the freezer, then, I put them on the counter.

"All set! What would you like?"

The human got up out of their seat, and quickly, I threw a spear at them. It broke the table.

"HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF! …"

I had no other creative ideas, so I said,

"Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear!"

WHAT!? The human pointed at me! WHY!?

"… are you… Hitting on me?"

The human then pointed to tea… I EXPECTED SODA! Fuhuhuhuhu! But I wouldn't have let them have it anyway. It's too… gross…

"… tea, huh? Coming right up!"

I heated water in a pot.

"It'll take a moment for the water to boil."

It started making a noise. That was a sign that it was done. I then put the sugar and tea in the pot.

"Okay, it's all done!

I poured it in a cup.

"Here we are."

I gave it to the human on my "broken in half" table.

"Careful, it's hot."

The human stood still, and did absolutely nothing.

"It's not THAT hot! Just drink it already!"

The human took a sip. They made a face like it was lava in her mouth.

"It's pretty good, right? Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!"

The human took another sip.

"Hey… You know… It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea… That's ASGORE's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it… You kind of remind me of him. You're both TOTAL weenies! … sort of."

It was silent for a moment.

"Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid."

I then told the human the story of when I was little, from the beginning.

"Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight ASGORE. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated… Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy… 'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt… bad. But he was beaming… I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me… And now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! … like, uh, Papyrus. But, um, to be honest… … I don't know if… I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just… Well… I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that… He's… He's too innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you… And he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead! I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why… I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life."

The human was silent and still.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long… You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more."

Then I thought about Papyrus.

"Wait a second… Papyrus… His cooking lesson… HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if HE's not here to have it… YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!"

I jump on to my counter fiercely, and knock everything off of it.

"That's right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson… WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! Fuhuhu! Afraid!? We're gonna be best friends!"

I jump over to the human, and grab them by the head. Then, I leap over the table with them, and put them down.

"Let's start with the sauce!"

I did just what I did on Papyrus's first cooking lesson. I stomp my foot, and it shakes the fruit out of one of my cabinets. now it was on the counter.

"Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now! Pound them to dust with your fists!"

They punch the vegetables hard, unlike Papyrus.

"YEAH! YEAH! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients! NOW IT's MY TURN! NGAHHH!"

I punch the vegetables at full force, and they splatter all over.

"Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for NOW!"

I stomp near the stove now. A pot falls down on to the stovetop.

"… we add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST BY STORE-BRAND! THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST! NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Uhh, just put them in the pot."

The human slams them into the pot. It almost falls over. They also put the box in with the noodles…

"YEAH! I'M INTO IT! Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir… THE BETTER IT IS! Ready? Let's do it!"

The human stirs. It gets faster.

"Stir harder!"

They keep stirring.

"HARDER!"

They weren't fast enough.

"Ugh, let me do it!"

I took my spear and hit the pot everywhere crazily. I missed a couple of times and dented the pot. By a couple… I mean like 7 times.

"Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff! Alright, now for the final step: TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stovetop symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!"

They keep turning it up.

"Hotter!"

They turn it up twice as much now. Now I was pumped!

"HOTTER!"

They turn it up so much that I could feel the heat making my face sweat.

"Wait, that's too -"

The stove sort of… exploded. The whole house burnt down. There was fire everywhere, fuhuhuhu!

"Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking."

It became silent, other than the burning fire.

"So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets? … oh… who am I kidding. I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, human. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends… That's okay… Because… If we're not friends… IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!"

I went in battling position, and a battle starts.

"I've been defeated… My house is in shambles… I even failed to befriend you. That's it. I don't care if you're my guest anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHHHH!"

I was DETERMINED now! I let the human make the first attack. The human swung at me with all their might, but it only did one damage…

"What. That's the best you can manage?"

I was confused.

"Even attacking at full force… You just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh? … Heh, you know what?"

I drop my spear.

"I don't actually want to hurt you either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but… The way you hit me right now, it… Reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him… … Listen, human. It seems that you and ASGORE are fated to fight. But knowing him… He probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here… And I'll take THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu. Oh, and if you DO hurt ASGORE… I'll take the human souls… Cross the barrier… And beat the crap out of you! That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhu! Now let's get the crap out of this flaming house!"

We then walked out of the house.

"Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again another time… ! But, uh, somewhere else I guess. In the meantime, I guess I'll go hang out with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, OK!? OH! And if you ever need help… Just give Papyrus a call, ok? Since we're in the same spot, I'll be able to talk too! Well, see ya later, punk!"

The human walks away. I head to Snowdin to meet Papyrus, since my house burnt down. I will have so much to tell him!


	10. 10 - The Letter to Alphys

**Chapter 10: The Letter to Alphys**

"Hey, Papyrus! Incase you didn't know, uhhh… My house burnt down. Mind if I stay at your house until I get a new one?" I said.

"… WOWIE! YOU WANT TO LIVE NEXT TO ME, UNDYNE?" said Papyrus.

"Yeah."

"WOWIE! YOU CAN LIVE FOREVER IF YOU WANT!"

(SANS, SHE WANTS TO LIVE IN OUR HOUSE! IS THAT OKAY?) he whispered.

"Sure, i think we have a pull out couch that you can sleep on." said Sans.

"IM SO EXCITED! COME IN!"

"Ok."

I walk into the house. It was very clean, actually.

"ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU A TOUR, UNDYNE."

I follow Papyrus. He first walks to the living room.

"THIS IS OUR LIVING ROOM. THAT COUCH OVER THERE IS WHERE YOU WILL SLEEP!"

He pointed to the couch where I was going to sleep. Then, he walks over to his room. We walk in, and it was organized like the living room was.

"THIS IS MY ROOM! OVER THERE, THAT IS MY CAR BED. WHEN WE GET TO THE SURFACE, I HOPE TO DRIVE A CAR, BUT FOR NOW, I JUST CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE. NOW ON TO SANS ROOM!

I walked into Sans room with Papyrus. It was so messy… unlike Papyrus's room.

"Welp… this is my room. Nothing interesting here." said sans.

Uhh… Sans room was like a pit of junk! Fuhuhuhu.

"WOWIE! THE TOUR IS ALREADY OVER! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!"

I stayed for a long while, and I never turned out to get a house, but it was a good life at Papyrus's house.

 **Several Days Later…**

"Morning, Papyrus! I need ask the human something. Could I… uhh… use your phone?"

"SURE! ANYTHING FOR YOU, UNDYNE!"

I then called the human and asked them something. It took more than two rings for them to answer.

"Hello," said the human.

"Hey…! Uh, this is Undyne… (Shut up, Papyrus! This was YOUR idea!) HUMAN! You have to deliver something for me! Uh, please? I'm at Snowdin in front of Papyrus's. See ya, punk!" I said. Click…

The human then met me at Snowdin right in front of Papyrus's house.

"IT SEEMS UNDYNE HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU. SHE'S THE PERSON THAT'S NOT ME." he said.

The human came toward me.

"Um, so, I have a favor to ask you. Uhhh, I… I need you to deliver this letter. To Dr. Alphys. Huh!? Why don't I do it myself… ? … um. W-well… I-it's kind of personal, but we're friends… so… I'll t-tell you… Hotland SUUUUCKS! I don't wanna have to go over there! So here you go."

She took the letter.

"Oh, and if you read it… I'll KILL you. Thanks so much! You're the best!"

The human walks off. I wait for a while, but then I decide I want to give the letter to Undyne, myself. I search everywhere for the human until finally I find them in the garbage area. It was kind of strange to find them there.

"Hey! There you are! I, uh, realized, if you deliver that thing… It might be a bad idea. So I'm gonna do it! Give it to me! Huh!? You don't have it!? Ngggaaahhh! Have you at least seen her!? I said.

"Yeah," said the human.

"Yes? So she's somewhere around here… Thanks. I'll keep looking."

I left the room and looked around, but then I heard Alphys talking loudly and followed the noise.

"WHAT did you just say?" I said.

"U… Undyne! I… was… just…" said Alphys.

"Hey, woah, wait a second. Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion? … Wait a second. Are you two… On a date?"

"UHHH, YES! I mean, UHHH NO! But, I mean, we were, but, I mean, actually we were only romantically roleplaying as you!"

"WHAT?"

"I MEAN! I mean… Undyne… I… I've been lying to you!"

"WHAT? ABOUT WHAT?"

I was really confused now.

"About… well… Everything!

Alphys walked closer to me.

"I told you that seaweed was like… scientifically important… Really, I just… I just use it to make ice cream! And those history books I keep reading… Those are just dorky comic books! And the history movies… those… Those are just, uh, anime. And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone… I… Was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas! That time I…" she said.

"Alphys." I said.

"I… I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some… nerdy loser."

"Alphys."

"Undyne, I… I really think you're neat, OK…"

"Alphys."

"Shhhh. Shhhhhhhh."

I wrapped my arms around her and got on my knees. Then, I picked her up, and threw her through a basketball basket, and into a trash can.

"Alphys! I… think you're neat, too, I guess. But, you've gotta realize… Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, ALL of that stuff is just NERDY CRAP! What I like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You're ANALYTICAL! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT! 100-PERCENT! AT MAXIMUM POWER! … so, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys… I want to help you become happy with who you are! And I know just the training you need to do that!

"Undyne… You… Y-you're gonna train me…?"

Lucky me, I brought Papyrus with me!

"Pffft, what? ME?"

Papyrus slowly rises from the garbage.

"Nah, I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it." I said.

Papyrus jumps out of the garbage.

"GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN! IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!"

"Ready? I'm about to start the timer!"

"U-Undyne… I'll do my best… !"

Alphys and Papyrus then walk away.

"OH MY GOD! She was kidding right!? Those cartoons… those comics… Those are still REAL, right!? ANIME'S REAL, RIGHT?!"

"Anime is real," said the human.

"HA HA HA! I KNEW IT! GIGANTIC SWORDS! MAGICAL PRINCESSES! HERE I COME! … Uhh, thanks for taking care of Alphys. I didn't get to say what I wanted to, but… Things seem like they're going to get better for her. Well, I gotta go catch up with them! Later!"

I walk off to meet Alphys and Papyrus to see how they were doing.

"99 MORE TO GO!" said Papyrus.

Alphys seemed tired. After a long while, I went back to my house… or I should say Papyrus's house. I went to Waterfall since I hadn't gone there in a while. I went in the water, and it felt SO good! But then… my phone rang. I answered, and it was Papyrus.

"HEY, ALPHYS! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD MEET ME AT THE BARRIER. NOT MUCH OF A REASON! JUST TO MEET UP WITH EVERYONE! SOMEONE HELPED ME TO GET A HOLD OF EVERYONE!"

"Sure! But… why at The Barrier?"

"NO REASON! THAT IS JUST WHERE THE PERSON WHO HELPED ME PREFERRED."

"Ok, sure!"

"WOWIE! THANKS, UNDYNE!" Click…

I got suited up for the "hang out," and then I headed over there.


	11. 11 - Hopes and Dreams

When I walked near, I saw Asgore, the human, and some other woman. They looked like they were fighting, so I walked in.

"Ngahhhhhh! ASGORE! Human! Nobody fight each other! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll… !"

I couldn't finish what I was saying, because the lady interrupted me.

"Hello. I am TORIEL. Are you the human's friend? It is nice to meet you." said the lady.

"Uh, yeah… ?" I said.

She was a goat, just like Asgore…

"Hey Asgore, is that your ex?"

He started crying and didn't answer me, so I assumed.

"Jeez. Thats rough, buddy."

Alphys then walked in.

"H-hey! Nobody hurt each other! …" said Alphys

She was speechless after that.

"Oh! Are you another friend? I am TORIEL. Hello!" said Toriel.

"Uh, h-h-hi! … (THERE'S TWO OF THEM?)" she said.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE… ! THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!" said Papyrus.

"Hello!" said Toriel.

"OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY! PSST! HEY, HUMAN… DID ASGORE SHAVE… ? AND… CLONE HIMSELF?"

Then, Sans walks in.

"Hey guys… what's up?" said sans.

"That voice… !" said Toriel.

She walks over to sans and says,:

"Hello, I think we may… Know each other?"

"Oh hey… i recognize your voice, too." said Sans.

"I am TORIEL. So nice to meet you."

"The name's sans. and, uh, same."

Sans winks.

"Oh! Wait, then… !

"This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you."

"WOWIE… I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM!"

Papyrus blushes.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Hey, Papyrus… What does a skeleton tile his roof with?" said Toriel.

"HMMM… SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES?"

"No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with… SHIN-gles!"

"I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Toriel laughs with Sans, but Asgore starts to cry.

"Come on, ASGORE! It's gonna be OK! There are plenty of fish in the sea…" I said.

"Y-yeah, ASGORE! Undyne's totally right about that fish thing! S-sometimes you've just got to, uh… S-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh… J-just get to know a really cute fish? … It's a metaphor," said Alphys.

"Well. I think it's a good analogy." I said.

Mettaton then sticks his leg out.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY!? THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!" said Mettaton.

"HEY, SHUT UP! Man, the nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys!? … Uh, Alphys?" I said.

"… No. He's right. LET'S DO IT." she said.

"? Well? Uh? I guess? If you want to? Then? Don't hold anything back!"

I didn't really want to do this because I was embarrassed, but I did it anyway, JUST for Alphys. I started to blush.

"W-wait! Not in front of the human!" said Toriel.

"Uhh, right! S-sorry, I got a little carried away there." said Alphys.

"Hee hee hee." said Toriel.

We all then gathered together.

"My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made… I think… I think you will be happy here."

"H-hey, that reminds me. Papyrus… YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her. Uh, anyway… If I got here before you… How did you know how to call everybody?" said Alphys.

"LET'S JUST SAY… A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME."

"A tiny… flower?"

Vines swept across us and then wrapped us up. I tried to escape, but it was so tight.

"You IDIOTS. While you guys were having your little pow-wow… I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are THOSE under my control… But all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them… Encouraging them… Caring about them… Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans' together… I will achieve my REAL FORM." said Flowey.

"Why are you still doing this?" said the human.

"Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll 'win' the game. If you 'win,' you won't want to 'play' with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach… And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over… Hee hee hee. Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your 'happy ending.' I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You… ! I'll keep you here no matter what! Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!"

The flower threw a ton of attacks at the human until they were down to 1 HP. Their last attack was slow. I thought of something to do, but I was too late. Toriel blocked it with her attacks instead.

"What?" said Flowey.

"Do not be afraid my child… No matter what happens… We will always be there to protect you!" said Toriel.

The flower threw a few more attacks at the human, and I blocked them with my spear.

"THATS RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO… BELIEVE IN YOU!" said Papyrus.

"Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!" I said.

"Huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you." said Sans.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him… B-but… Somehow, I know you can do it!" said Alphys.

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters… ! You have to stay DETERMINED… !" said Asgore.

All the sudden, a ton of monsters jumped in and said encouraging things, healing the human until their HP maxed.

"Urrrgh… NO! Unbelievable! This can't be happening… ! You… YOU… ! I can't believe you're all so STUPID." said Flowey.

He started to gain all of our souls power.

"ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" he said.

I was losing control. My sight was going weird now. He absorbed most of the souls' powers now. I still had some control. I heard him start to talk. Everything went white.

"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower." he said.

He turned around.

"Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend."

He transformed. I could feel him transform because things got darker and darker.

"ASRIEL DREEMURR"

My soul had been completely taken over. I had no feeling, no sight, and no hearing. It was silent for a long time. I waited a long time, but nobody came… but wait… after about 3 hours straight, it became lighter. Yes! I could feel it coming back. My body was gaining itself back with DETERMINATION! It was completely white now. I could feel my body now. My soul came back. I heard the human ask me to cook and now I was fully restored. Then there was a huge glowing light. It was bright and then it cracked. It was The Barrier!

"Frisk? That's a nice name! Here, I want you to have this orb. Once I took it from Mom and Dad. Please return it to them for me. It's called "The Legendary Orb."" said Asriel.

We all saw Frisk lying in the middle of the room carrying the orb. I must have been the only one who saw the orb in Frisk's hand, because nobody else mentioned anything about it. I wondered what it was, then I looked closer. Wait a minute… It was the Legendary Orb! It had to be! We stood a long time waiting to see if Frisk would wake up.

Frisk all the sudden stood up.

"Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!" said Toriel.

"W-we were so worried… ! It felt like you were out forever!" said Alphys

"Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out. Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?" I said.

"Yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby." said Sans.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY! I JUST… CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE." said Papyrus.

"What did you catch?"

"TEARS!"

Papyrus started crying.

"Now, now. The important part is that Frisk is all right. Here, Frisk. Why not drink some tea? It'll make you feel better." said Asgore.

"Errr… How about we give them space, first? They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, I am not certain. Frisk… We do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower… And then, everything went white. But now the barrier is gone. When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. Bet before then… Perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all of your wonderful friends. Do as you wish. We will all wait for you here." said Toriel.

Frisk walked away for a few minutes to explore. Once they came back, we all followed. We now made it out of the underground through a long tunnel. When we got out, there was a beautiful sunset and lots of trees.

"Oh my…" said Toriel.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" said Asgore.

"Wow… it's e-even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!" said Alphys.

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!" I said.

"HEY SANS… WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" said Papyrus.

"We call that "the sun," my friend." said Sans.

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IM FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

"I could stand here and watch this for hours…" said Asgore.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." said Toriel.

"Oh, right. Everyone… This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk… I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

"Yes," said Frisk.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" said Papyrus.

Papyrus walked off.

"Welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys." said Sans.

Sans walked off.

"Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait!" I said.

I walked off to find Papyrus.


	12. 12 - Life on the Surface (FINALE)

**A Few Months after the Barrier Broke…**

I got a new home, now that we live on the surface. But… the surface isn't the best place for a fish… so my house is near water now! It was morning now. I got up from my bed, and put on my regular clothes. There was now a Warrior Training School. I headed over to Warrior Training School to train Papyrus. Once I got there, Papyrus was ready and dressed, as usual.

"HI, UNDYNE! I'M READY FOR ANOTHER DAY OF WARRIOR TRAINING SCHOOL!" he said.

"Great! Your opponent today is… ME!" I said.

Papyrus was really good now. I pulled out my spear and charged at him.

"WAIT! YOU?"

"NGAHHHHH!"

"OKIE! THAT'S A YES!"

His weapon was a bone that was carved into a sword. He took it out and struck at me. I dodged it, jumped over him, and slashed my spear at him, but I wasn't fast enough. He turned around and hit the bone against the spear. My weapon was dropped now, and I was on the ground. He pointed the bone at me, but I rolled over and kicked his legs. He was now on the ground and I got up and grabbed my weapon. I then threw two spears close to his spine so that he couldn't move.

"Good work! Fuhuhuhu." I said, taking the spears back.

I helped him up and he looked beaming like the day I knocked Asgore down.

"THANKS UNDYNE!" he said.

I grabbed his weapon for him and handed it to him. Sans was at the exit, waiting for Papyrus to finish.

"See ya next time!" I said.

He walked off with Papyrus. I was about to head home, but then someone else opened the door. It was probably Papyrus. Maybe he forgot something. I don't have training after this time, so it couldn't be another student. They walked in. It was Frisk.

"Undyne, here, take this orb and give it to Asgore please," said the human.

"Sure! I'll make sure it gets to him." I said.

They walked off. I turned off all the lights, grabbed my stuff, and locked down the doors and left the Warrior Training School. No, wait… I knew I was forgetting something. I forgot The Legendary Orb. I went back in to get it, and then left again. I went over to Asgore. He was the Principal of Monster School, a new school for monsters, and a human. That human was Frisk. I went into the school and walked to his office, since "no running" is allowed. I knocked on his office door, and it opened.

"Howdy, Undyne! Did you come for a cup of tea?" said Asgore.

"No, actually I uhhh… I have something to give to you." I said.

I walked in. His office was very organized and neat. He had his trident hanged on his back wall.

"What have you come to give me?"

"This."

I took out the orb and handed it to him.

"Ah, what do we ha—"

He looked at it for a second.

"Why a snow globe! How wonderful!" he said.

"No, Asgore, it's The Legendary Orb."

"This can't be THE Legendary Orb… It disappeared years ago! L-let me see that, if you would."

I gave the orb to him and he took his trident down and put the orb on the tip of the handle part of it. It went in like a magnetic force pushed it on. The trident then glowed red.

"Oh my… It seems this is The Legendary Orb itself. Undyne, where did you find this?"

"It was in the humans hands when she was in the middle of the floor lying down."

"Well, Undyne… I am very proud of you for finding this. Thank you. To repay your kindness, I shall give you a weapon of mine."

He turned to the left and opened a door. When he came back, he brought an iron shield, and a shiny golden spear.

"Please accept this small gift from me."

"A-Asgore, you are giving this… to ME!?"

"Of course, Undyne. Please do accept it."

"O-Okay…"

That was a lot to give to me! I took it and turned to the door.

"Thanks, Asgore!"

I drove home with my new fish car, custom made for me by Papyrus. SO MANY GIFTS LATELY! Fuhuhuhu! Once I got home, I parked my car in the waterfall, and walked inside. I went up to my weapon rack, and put my two new weapons up. I couldn't wait to show Papyrus my new gear tomorrow!

Most of us lived close to each other, except for the lady. She lived far away with the human. It was night now. I went to my bed and put my fish pajamas on, and went to bed. It was silent for a while. I read my favorite book, _How to Become a Skilled Fighter_. After a while, I turned off my light and went to sleep. I couldn't wait for the next day, because life is ten times better on The Surface than in

The Underground!


End file.
